This invention relates to an improved case which can be easily fitted over and hold a nail clip. It will allow the function of the nail clipping and manicuring operation to be carried out unimpeded. It will also function to control and contain the waste clippings produced during the nail clipping operation. A front lid is also provided to allow the front opening to be closed and sealed when not in use.
Although it is appreciated that efforts to devise such a device have been made, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,025, issued on Apr. 27, 1965 to Yasuhiko Tsunemi, many problems and limitations exist. Problems such as complexity of the device itself, number and type of component parts required and the type of materials required, can be seen. These problems however, do not demonstrate themselves in the improved invention, due to the uncomplicated form utilized.
Some other problems which this invention solves are: It confines nail clippings within until there disposal can be properly taken care of, keeping the environment clean.
Another problem is safety, covering the cutting jaws prevents the sharp corners and edges from coming in contact with pocket or purse and possibly causing injury to persons or things.
Other benefits will become apparent during this disclosure.